


Living in Hell

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Emma Grant’s birthday: Harry/Ron, Harry/Draco, and Snape/Lupin. And here are some crazy prompts, just for fun: hair dryer, kitten, dirty sock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmagrant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emmagrant).



If Severus had known that being “dead” would mean being closeted with the Wolf in this Muggle mausoleum, he would have happily foregone the potions he’d taken to ensure his faked death, and gone for the real thing. For one, the man did not seem to know the meaning of doing laundry. “There are no house-elves in this place, Lupin. Would you at least do me the courtesy of not littering the place with your dirty socks?”

“Of course, Severus,” the man said with one of his usual toothsome grins.

Severus shuddered, then escaped into the library, hoping to avoid the other man a while. However, only a moment later, the power went out. “Lupin!” Severus bellowed. He was not about to move about the place with no electricity, and while he could have used his wand to see, he had no intention of going anywhere near him if he could help it.

A moment later, a lit wand appeared around the corner, followed by the graying hair and smiling face of the wolf. “Sorry about that, Severus. Plugged my hairdryer into the wrong socket. Must have blown a fuse. I’ll just go fix it, shall I?”

“You do that,” Severus growled, lighting his wand so that he could read. The power came back on about five minutes later, and Severus put away his wand and continuing to read his book. Unfortunately, only moments later, the wolf reappeared.

“All fixed.”

“Lovely.” Maybe if he didn’t give much of a response, the wolf would get the clue and leave? That hope was dashed when Lupin moved to settle next to him. “Lupin, what are you…” His words were cut off with a gasp when Lupin’s fingers began rubbing at his neck.

“I don’t know why your head doesn’t snap right off your neck, as stiffly as you hold yourself, Severus.” Severus wanted to snarl at him to shut up and just keep rubbing, but he couldn’t be bothered. Instead, he pressed into those shockingly talented fingers. After another moment, Lupin chuckled. “Why Severus, if I’d known you’d purr like a kitten when I did this, I’d have done it sooner.”

Severus found himself unable to come up with a retort, and merely did his best to glower at the man. He knew it was a weak glare at best, but so long as those fingers didn’t stop, he found he couldn’t really be bothered. After all, if he was going to be stuck with him, the least he was owed was a neck massage or two…


End file.
